Daddy, can you see me?
by Sealeane
Summary: Thank you for the reviews ;-) You have no idea how much I appreaciate it. Here's another song fic for you that I wrote about 20 mins after 'Angels in Waiting'. Stephanie hears a song that has her asking Vince a question


Daddy Can You See Me   
  
Don't own song. It's sung by Anita Cochran - Daddy, can you see me?  
  
I don't own any of the characters below:  
Jeff - Jeff Hardy  
Mark/'Taker - Undertaker  
Stephanie- Stephanie McHahon-Helmsley  
Paul Levesque- Hunter Hurst Helmsley  
Shane- Shane McHahon  
Linda- Linda McHahon  
Rodney  
  
Pure fiction on my part. No harm intended.  
  
Warning- death involved. If you tear up real easy have tissues at hand, please, if not then ...   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
  
~Momma gives birth to a little child,   
Daddy waits, with a patient smile.   
They tell him what he's brought into the world,   
They all can tell she'll be a daddy's girl.~   
  
Stephanie stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the words from the radio in the dressing room Jeff and Butterfly were sharing. The simple words 'daddy's girl' had her thinking of her father immediately. Out of interest she continued to listen to the song, standing in the unusually quiet corridor and leaning against the wall.  
  
~He hears a voice as she starts to cry,  
He looks through the window tears fall from his eyes,   
Overwhelmed with the thoughts of the day,   
He swears he hears her say~   
  
The words brought up the image Stephanie had always conjured from the times Linda would describe how when Shane and Stephanie were babies; how Vince would always be the one to get up in the night. How he would bring them in from the nursery to the bedroom or would sit in the rocking chair next to their cribs and bottle-feed them. How sometimes when she woke up in the morning she would find him fast asleep, empty bottle in one hand and cooing baby in the other. Those images had her smiling weakly at the memories of when her father was alive.  
  
~Daddy can you see me?   
Daddy can you hear the words I say?   
I've got your hands   
Your eyes and your hair   
And this thing you call a teddy bear.   
I'll do what I can to make you proud,   
Daddy can you see me now?~   
  
Maybe she didn't have his hands or his eyes but she sure had his hair and that thing he called a teddy bear. The big brown frazzled worn out flat thing that sat on her bed back at the hotel with a huge red felt ribbon that was twice its size tied around his neck. Paul continually asked why she insisted on stuffing it into her suitcase and he was continually answered him in the same way. 'Because my Daddy gave it to me.'  
  
~He takes me fishing like I'm one of the guys   
No one can break these ties that bind.   
We've got a bond that's precious and dear,   
And it's stayed the same through all these years.~   
  
Stephanie remembered the time Vince had taken her and Shane fishing with her uncle, Rodney, and Rodney's 4 sons, Kennedy, Vincent Jr., Rodney Jr. and Brandon. When she came to think about it, the boys had complained like a bitch, especially Shane but Vince had insisted that Stephanie come or they didn't go at all. Back she had been Daddy's little girl and she still was up until the day he died, and some people thought she had yet to stop.  
  
~As I get older and time goes by,   
He's got a shoulder if I need to cry,   
And when I think that I'm going O.K.,   
I look at him and say~   
  
Her heart relived the day when one of the boys from Shane's 'gang' had embarrassed her in front of the whole school. Shane had socked him one when he found out that the boy had asked her out, stood her up and then denied all knowledge of it the next day but it still hurt. She had cried on Vince's shoulder that day because Linda had to be in court for a case. For the better part of an hour, he had soothed and comforted her. Allowing her to cry herself to sleep in his lap as he stroked her hair gently.   
  
~Daddy can you see me?   
Daddy can you hear the words I say?  
I've got your hands   
Your eyes and your hair   
And I still hold on to my teddy bear.   
I'll do what I can to make you proud,   
Daddy can you see me now?~   
  
So Shane was the one who had his hands, and his eyes, and his hair, more than she did anyway, but she was the one who carried the huge colossal brown teddy bear. Her mind was so wrapped up in memories she didn't register Butterfly walked pass her with a curious looking Jeff in tow. In her mind's eye she could the day she brought that teddy bear back stage when she was young and the WWF had still be in it's crawling stages. The huge men had frightened her and teased her about the teddy bear she dragged around with her but before Vince bawl down their throats, Stephanie attempted to make her Daddy proud. She had stood in the middle of the conference room, in front of Vince, Linda, a 12 year old Shane, and about 50 wrestlers and told them what for. She had been scared shitless but she wanted Vince to be ever so proud of her, even at the age of 8. She wanted to prove she could be just as assertive, even aggressive with it if need be, as he was.  
  
~I look to the heavens for some kind of sign,   
For you to tell me that I'm doing fine.   
And every night when I kneel down to pray,   
I wonder if you hear me say   
Daddy can you see me?   
Daddy can you hear the words I say? ~  
  
She hoped to God that he could because she didn't think she could handle life any other way. She hoped that he could hear her words whenever she prayed, not only to God but to him as well. Whenever she got on a plane to yet another taping in another city, she would pray to him to keep her safe throughout the flight. Whenever she sat down to eat at home with her Mom, Shane, his second, happier making wife, Wilde, and Shane's kids, Vincent Kennedy III, Linda Marie, Stephanie Marissa and Shane Brandon Jr., her on and off-screen husband, Paul Levesque, and lately their newborn son, Michael Brandon Kennedy. Whenever she went on camera and berated the biggest, brawniest, toughest S.o.B's in the business today, in the back of her mind she was praying that he could see her and that he was proud of her. Whenever the any member of any one of the rosters, WWF, WCW or ECW, held a party, they would have a little memorial to Vince and in her heart Stephanie would say a little prayer. Whenever the sentiment took her, she would close her eyes and imagine she was talking to Vince, just like she was doing now.  
  
~My life has changed since you went away   
And I need to know if I'm doing O.K.   
I've done all I can to make you proud   
Daddy can you see me now?   
Oh I've done all I can to make you proud,   
Daddy can you see me now?~  
  
"Steph! Jeez Steph, Trent's having a fit. You've got a promo with 'Taker about his 'commissionership' and Wilde's still gotta see you in make-up." Paul looked almost angrily into Stephanie's eyes before his expression softened. "What were you doing?"  
"Asking Dad if he could see me now?" Stephanie smiled contentedly.  
"And did he answer?" Paul's face softened some more.  
"He didn't need to." Stephanie wrapped her arm in Paul's as she tiptoed up to place a gentle kiss on his lips. "I know his watching all of us every single minute ... If just to make sure each show goes just right."  
Paul chuckled lightly, knowing that if Vince was really watching them then that was more than likely a major part of the reason.  
"Come on you," Paul tenderly tugged her alongside him. "Let's go make your dad proud of you."  
"He already is, Paul." Stephanie sighed, leaning into Paul's chest. "He already is."  



End file.
